fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Wars
Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars, commonly known simply as Secret Wars, is a twelve-issue comic book crossover limited series published from May 1984 to April 1985 by Marvel Comics. The series was written by Jim Shooter with art by Mike Zeck and Bob Layton. It was tied to the same-named toyline from Mattel. Publication history The series was conceived by Marvel Comics' Editor-in-chief Jim Shooter: }} Shooter also explained: }} Crossover titles include The Amazing Spider-Man;The Amazing Spider-Man #249–252 (Feb.–May 1984) Avengers;Avengers #242–243 (March–Apr. 1984) Captain America;Captain America #292 (Apr. 1984) The Incredible Hulk;Hulk #294–295 (Apr.–May 1984) Iron Man;Iron Man #181–182 (Apr.–May 1984) The Thing;The Thing #10 (Apr. 1984) Fantastic Four;Fantastic Four #265 (Apr. 1984) Marvel Team-Up;Marvel Team-Up #140–141 (May 1984) Thor,Thor #383 (Sep. 1987) and Uncanny X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #178–181 (Feb.–May 1984) A sequel titled Secret Wars II was published from July 1985 to March 1986. A reboot of the Secret Wars concept will be released in May 2015, this time featuring battle between different Marvel Universes.Coming Next Year Secret Wars Plot summary A cosmic entity called the Beyonder observes the mainstream Marvel universe. Fascinated by the presence of superheroes on Earth and their potential, this entity chooses a group of both heroes and supervillains and teleports characters against their will to "Battleworld", a planet created by the Beyonder in a distant galaxy. This world has also been stocked with alien weapons and technology. The Beyonder then declares: "I am from beyond! Slay your enemies and all that you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!"Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars #1 (May 1984) The heroes include the Avengers (Captain America, Captain Marvel II, Hawkeye, Iron Man II, She-Hulk, Thor, the Wasp); three members of the Fantastic Four (Human Torch, Mister Fantastic and Thing); solo heroes Spider-Man, Spider-Woman II and the Hulk; and the mutant team X-Men (Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Professor X, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine and Lockheed the Dragon). Magneto is featured as a hero, but immediately becomes non-aligned when the Avengers question his presence. The villains include the Absorbing Man, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress, Kang the Conqueror, Klaw, the Lizard, Molecule Man, Titania, Ultron, Volcana, and the Wrecking Crew. The cosmic entity Galactus also appears as a villain who immediately becomes a non-aligned entity. The heroes (the X-Men choose to remain a separate unit) and villains have several skirmishes. There are several significant developments in the series: villainesses Titania and Volcana are created;Secret Wars #3 (July 1984) the second Spider-Woman, Julia Carpenter, is introduced;Secret Wars #6 (Oct. 1984) Spider-Man finds and wears the black costume for the first time, initially unaware that it is actually an alien symbiote (the symbiote would subsequently bond with journalist Eddie Brock, giving birth to the villain known as Venom);Secret Wars #8 (Dec. 1984)Amazing Spider-Man #298-300 (Mar.-May 1988) Doctor Doom temporarily steals the Beyonder's power;Secret Wars #10 (Feb. 1985) having fallen in love with the alien healer Zsaji (who sacrifices her life on Battleworld to save the heroes), mutant Colossus ends his romantic relationship with a heartbroken Kitty Pryde;Uncanny X-Men #183 (July 1984) and the Thing chooses to remain behind on Battleworld and explores the galaxy for a year,Secret Wars #12 (April 1985) with She-Hulk temporarily joining the Fantastic Four as his replacement.Avengers #243 (May 1984); Fantastic Four #265 (Apr. 1984) Years later, it was revealed that—while the heroes and villains fought on Battleworld—the Thing's girlfriend Alicia Masters was replaced by Lyja, a Skrull spy.The kidnapping and replacement of Alicia Masters occurred between the events of The Thing #10 and Fantastic Four #265 (Apr. 1984). When the Fantastic Four returned to Earth without the Thing, she began a relationship with the Human Torch. The two eventually married,Fantastic Four #300 (Mar. 1987) and remained a happy couple until the Skrull's true identity was exposed by the Thing and the Puppet Master.Fantastic Four #357–358 (Oct.–Nov. 1991) Sequels A year later, Secret Wars II was published, with the Beyonder visiting Earth and having a tie-in with every single Marvel comic book at the time. In 2010, a Marvel Adventures all-ages mini-series titled Spider-Man & the Secret Wars was released. It tells the story from Spider-Man's perspective and features major discrepancies with the original event. These tales include him receiving the Beyonder's power and creating "New Parker City", Spider-Man and the Thing spying on Dr. Doom, and a story featuring Spider-Man's suspicions concerning the Hulk. It was released in conjunction with Avengers & The Infinity Gauntlet and Captain America & The Korvac Saga, similar self-contained, all-ages reimaginations of past events, that appear to take place in their own separate continuities in the standard "Marvel Adventures" manner."Avengers Vs The Infinity Gauntlet Once More" Other versions What If? There had been some issues of What If that revolved around the Secret Wars: * "Brave New World" by Jay Faerber and Gregg Schigiel explored what would happen if the heroes became stranded on Battleworld,What If...? #114 (vol. 2, Nov. 1998) after Galactus and Beyonder destroy each other in battle. The battle continues for a while, but after the deaths of Bulldozer, Captain Marvel, Cyclops, Doctor Octopus, Kang, Magneto, and Spider-Woman, both sides declare peace. Hulk heads into the wilderness to find a way to get everyone back home, while Doctor Doom builds a replica of his Latverian Castle. The Enchantress disappears, Mister Fantastic somehow dies, and Spider-Man's black suit causes him to turn cold and accelerates his aging to the point of becoming a skeleton. Eventually some of the inhabitants have children who inherit some of their powers; Bravado is the son of Thor and Enchantress, Chokehold is the daughter of Absorbing Man and Titania, Crusader is the daughter of Captain America and Rogue (although Rogue's body is now dominated by the personality of Ms. Marvel), Firefly is the son of Human Torch and Wasp, Gator is the son of Lizard, Malefactor is the son of Doctor Doom and Enchantress, Moleculon is the son of Molecule Man and Volcana, Mustang is the son of Hawkeye and She-Hulk, Raze is the son of Wrecker, and Torrent is the daughter of Wolverine and Storm. By Bravado's 18th birthday, Malefactor disposes of his father and gathers Chokehold, Gator, Klaw, Moleculon, and Raze in a plot to take over Battleworld. Bravado, Crusader, Firefly, Mustang, Torrent, and the heroes and reformed villains defeat them. Hulk and Doctor Doom (who faked his death when Malefactor attacked him) return to help end the conflict. Hulk has used 30th Century technology from the deceased Kang to create a portal that will take everyone home with the help of Thor's hammer. Uatu soon appears and warns them of the bad thing that will happen if they return to Earth. Though the adults call off the trip, the younger heroes sneak out at night and end up on Earth which is overrun with Sentinels. The five agree to stay on Earth as the Avengers and liberate Earth. On a related note, these five had appeared in the Destiny War storyline. * In another alternate universe, Doctor Doom retains the Beyonder's power and takes over the universe.What If...? vol. 7 Secret Wars (February 2009) Secret Wars: Battleworld Beginning in May 2015 a new Secret Wars limited series will begin, written by Jonathan Hickman and drawn by Esad Ribic, that will pick up from where the "Time Runs Out" event running in Avengers and New Avengers ends. The event involves a new battleworld created by mixing together pieces of different versions of Earth from various timelines within the Marvel multiverse. The core limited series for the event will be 8 issues long, and will likely run for 5 months.Marvel Comics press release to the Hollywood ReporterTom Brevoort Tumblr post In other media Television * An abbreviated form of the Secret Wars storyline appeared in the animated television series Spider-Man, where the Beyonder and Madame Web selected Spider-Man to lead a team of heroes (consisting of himself, the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Black Cat, Iron Man and Storm) against the villains Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, Lizard, Alistair Smythe, and Red Skull. The goal was allegedly to determine whether good or evil were stronger, but it was revealed after the war to have been carried out to determine which of several alternate Spider-Men was worthy to lead a team to save the universe. One completely written chapter of "Secret Wars" involved Spider-Man finding another black suit and the X-Men, but transporting the X-Men cast to L.A. (where production for the Spider-Man animated series was based) from Canada (where the X-Men animated series was based) was too costly in the previous episodes the X-Men appeared in, so the episode was dropped and only Storm was used for the rest of the chapters of Secret Wars due to the fact that Iona Morris (who was the first voice of Storm) lives in L.A. Hulk and She-Hulk were not used in these episodes because the ''Hulk'' show was on UPN. Furthermore, Quinton Flynn was the only voice actor to reprise his role from the Fantastic Four animated series. * Following a similar storyline from the animated show, The Amazing Spider-Man did their own adaptation of the comic series. The basic plot remained the same, but included more superhero and villain characters than their animated counterpart. For example all of the X-Men took part and the storyline followed the comic's stories more faithfully. Toys * Mattel released three waves of action figures, vehicles and accessories in the Secret Wars toyline from 1984 to 1985. References External links * Secret Wars at Marvel.com * Original 1984 Secret Wars "Hype Box" and House Ad on VeryFineNearMint.com * The Ultimate Guide to Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars Action Figure Index * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * * Art Asylum Fans's Choice Secret Wars Poll }} Category:1984 in comics Category:1984 comic debuts Secret Wars Category:Secret Wars